The goals of the Instrumentation Facility Core are, 1) to provide essential analytical and molecular equipment to EHSC faculty; 2) to provide technical services and support for maintenance and utilization of the equipment; and 3) to provide training for the use of equipment by Center Investigators and members of their laboratories.